


The Usual

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Air Force, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, F/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe’s been your best friend and most loyal customer ever since he sat at that counter and ordered the same order from the same waitress every time. He’s flagged you over for a cup of coffee, a slice of pie, and good conversation for the past three years, and you love the routine. But when he gets deployed, you realize how much that routine really matters to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual

“Honey, I’m home!” Poe called into the diner as a few of the patrons looked at him with slight amusement, before returning to their meal.

“Mr. Dameron, back so soon?” You chuckled, grabbing your notepad and pen as he took his seat on the same stooltop he’s claimed for three years. “What’ll it be, hotshot?”

“The usual. Oh! Actually, extra cream on the apple pie?” He rested his elbows on the countertop as you wrote his order.

You smiled, ripping the paper out of your notepad and sending it on through the kitchen, ringing the bell. “Extra cream? Changing it up today, aren’t we?” Poe scoffed, watching you in your uniform as you got his cup of coffee ready. Always the same order, too. One cream, no sugar.

“What can I say? I’m a spontaneous man, Y/N.” He chuckled, his face slightly faltering, as you untied your apron, walking around the counter, throwing it onto the table and taking your seat by him, handing over his mug.

He was a good friend, and you’d be lying if you hadn’t thought about him in a romantic fashion. The only reason you hadn’t acted on anything is because he’s Air Force, ready to be deployed at any time. Timing was never really good when your best friend and object of your affections could be shipped off to war at any minute.

* * *

 

“So, how’s life on the base?” You asked while Poe sipped his drink.

“Pretty hectic. Especially since the whole thing behind deployment.” He sighed, thanking the cook with a nod as his pie was served.

“...Poe? Are you okay?” You leaned forward, watching him pick at the slice. He never really played with his food before. “Poe?”

He turned to you, leaning back against the counter. “I’m getting deployed, Y/N.”

“What?” You asked, outright refusing to believe it. “Come on, this has to be one of your jokes, right?”

“I wish. I wanted to come back here to see you and eat here before I go.”

You digested the new piece of information for at least five minutes. He can’t be deployed. He shouldn’t be. He’s what makes you look forward to what others would see as a crappy job, and now he’ll be on the other side of the world, risking his life.

“When do you leave?” You finally spoke, standing up.

“About an hour.”

You stood up and ran to the back, grabbing your purse. “Y/N? What are you doing?”

You punched in your card as Poe left his money on the counter. “Come on, Poe. You’ve got to at least let me see you off.”

He nodded with a sullen smile, before the both of you left for the Air Force base.

* * *

 

“Promise me, you’ll be safe, alright? I don’t think I’ll get used to seeing other people in your chair.” You spoke as he threw his pack into his plane.

“Come on, I’ll be fine. I’m always going to come back and get some of that coffee, just like always. And that pie, too. I don’t know how long I’ll make it without one of your pies.” He hugged you, freezing for a moment before pulling back and moving a lock of hair away from your face.

“You know, I don’t know how long I’ll be gone. Since you’re here, now’s a good a time as any.”

You scrunched your brow, looking up at him as planes began to take off. “Poe, what are you talking about?”

“I’m saying that I don’t know if I’ll come back. And if I don’t do this, I’m going to regret it as soon as I take off.”

“Regret what?” You asked, yelling above the sounds of engines whirring and men barking orders to one another.

Poe practically smashed his lips against yours, bending you back ever so slightly as you immediately returned his kiss, holding onto him as tight as you could.

When you finally split apart, you sighed, looking first to his plane, and back to him. “I waited three years for that, and now you have to go.”

“I’m coming back. I promise.” He murmured, until he was yelled at by the Admiral, reluctantly climbing into the cockpit.

You waved goodbye as he took off, watching as his plane flew off into the distance.

* * *

 

The door’s bell jingled as it opened, yourself popping up as quickly as you could, groaning when it wasn’t Poe.

It had been another two years since he left, and you’d been worried sick when his base in the Middle East was attacked.

“Y/N, you’ve got to stop watching the door like a hawk. I know you miss him, but it kind of scares people.” Jessika sighed as she dried off a mug with a rag.

“I know, it’s just, I’m really worried. There hasn’t been any contact since the attack. I don’t know what could have happened to him.”

“Tell you what,” Jessika set down the mug and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. “Go to the kitchen, make some pie with Connix. That always helps you calm down.”

“Yeah... Yeah, you’re right.” You shook your head and tied your hair up, walking to the back and taking your mind off of your worries.

“Y/N!”

“Yeah?” You answered, finally finishing off the apple pie as Connix went on to decorate her blueberry pie.

“We’ve got an apple pie order. Could you bring a slice out?” She called as you grabbed a cake cutter.

“Sure thing!” You cut a slice and added the cream and cinnamon, before walking out of the kitchen.

“Who’s the pie for?” You asked, as she handed over a cup of coffee to you. “Over at table eighteen.”

You nodded and made your way over, stopping in your tracks as you saw the man who made the order. “Poe?”

“Hey. I’m home.” He chuckled, still with that same cocky grin. His hair was a bit disheveled and he had a five-o’-clock shadow, but he was the same man that you fell in love with when he first walked in.

You immediately set the order down as he stood up, practically jumping into his arms and crying. “Oh god, you’re okay...”

“Told you I’d come back.” He mumbled into your sleeve, as you felt his lips form into a smirk. “I know when the base got attacked, we lost communication. We thought if we sent out messages to the public again, they’d find us.”

“I missed you. You have no idea...” You laughed through your tears, holding onto him tightly.

“So did I, hun. Killed me that I couldn’t hear your voice after the attack.” He reluctantly let go, kissing the top of your forehead.

“Well, what’s happening now?”

Poe smiled, taking your hands into his. “I’m off-duty. I’ll be working at the local base. Since the attack, I asked them if they’d let me stay and they said yes.”

You grinned and pulled him down for a desperate kiss, wrapping your arms around him. The both of you smiled into the kiss, before finally splitting apart and looking into each other’s eyes like it was heaven on Earth.

You broke away from his arms and sat at the booth, gesturing to the seat in front of you. “Well, sit down. The pie’s fresh, and the coffee’s getting cold.”

Poe took your advice and sat across from you, chuckling. “You still remembered my order?”

“Of course I did.” You smiled, as he took a bite of the pie he’d been missing for the past four years.

 


End file.
